As the World Falls Down
by Jenn11
Summary: Rose/Damon song fic for the song "As the World Falls Down" by David Bowie from the movie Labyrinth


Title: As the World Falls Down

Rose/Damon song fic for the song "As the World Falls Down" by David Bowie from the movie Labyrinth

_**There's such a sad love**_

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel

Open and closed within your eyes

I'll place the sky within your eyes

DAMON

Even now the sadness of losing her brother is in her eyes. I wonder if it will ever be completely gone. But that emotion… It gives her eyes a depth that is… addictive. Elena's eyes are rich chocolate. Rose's are shining jewels.

_**There's such a fooled heart**_

Beating so fast in search of new dreams

A love that will last within your heart

I'll place the moon within your heart

ROSE

Katherine did such a number on him. Convinced him she loved him, when she really loved his brother. Fooled him completely. Not that he's a fool. She's just that much of a bitch. Then he met Elena and thought he'd found a new dream – real love. But she loves his brother, so he lost that dream, that love, as well.

He can walk in the sun, but without love his world must be very dark. Something about him makes me want to be the one to give him a new love. This time, one that is real and will last. For vampires, love can indeed last a very long time.

_**As the pain sweeps through**_

Makes no sense for you

DAMON

So much pain as she watched Elijah kill her brother. She didn't deserve that. She just wanted to protect her little brother. I know what that's like. And then to see her tears… To see her grief and pain… But for a short time at least we ere both able to take away each other's pain. Only for a short time, but sometimes… that's enough.

_**Every thrill has gone**_

Wasn't too much fun at all

ROSE

Damon has played the care for nothing bad boy. Turned off his emotions. But he's turned them on again, and the thrills he used to love don't feel the same anymore. Now he has to feel the guilt for things he did when he had his emotions turned off. And guilt is no fun at all.

_**But I'll be there for you-oo-oo**_

As the world falls down

DAMON

I can only imagine how I would feel if I lost Stefan. But it's obvious how much Rose was hurt by Trevor's death. They'd been a family for 500 years… He was her world, and it was suddenly gone. I know what that's like – sort of – since Katherine was my world, and suddenly everything I thought I knew was a lie. Seeing her in pain that night… I know that kind of pain, (having felt it all to recently when Katherine and then Elena rejected me for Stefan) and I wanted to take that pain away.

_**Falling**_

(As the world) Falling down

Falling in love

ROSE

I can't be falling in love with Damon… except that I am. My whole world fell down around me when Elijah killed Trevor, but somehow Damon caught me. For it to be him, of all people… The one who killed Lexi, and loved Katherine for over a hundred years… not sure whether to call it ironic, or simply tragic that he's the one I'm falling in love with. Lexi always wanted me to meet him. Said we were perfect for each other. As usual, it seems Lexi was right.

_**I'll paint you mornings of gold**_

I'll spin you Valentine evenings

DAMON

She's been denied the sun for centuries. I'll give it back to her. I'll make Bonnie create a ring for her, so she can walk in the sun again. With me. I want to see her in my bed as dawn lights her face. I want to dance with her in the sunset.

Most wouldn't believe it, but I can be a romantic. Katherine enjoyed it. Probably one of the reasons she spent time with me, even loving my brother. But Rose… Rose deserves the romance. She's devoted so many years to protecting her brother, not getting to fully enjoy her life. It'll be easy enough to sweep her off her feet.

_**Though we're strangers till now**_

We're choosing the path between the stars

DAMON

We're both so broken right now, but somehow the jagged edges blend perfectly, and don't cut so deep anymore. It wasn't long ago that I told Elena I love her, and meant it, but now… there's Rose.

ROSE

We're hardly more than strangers, but being with him feels so… right. Like it's supposed to happen. Like I need it… and he does too, even if he won't admit it. Like maybe, just maybe, we can heal each other.

_**I'll leave my love between the stars**_

Falling

(As the world) Falling down

Falling

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

(down) Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling

Makes no sense at all

Makes no sense to fall

Falling

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

(down) Falling

Falling

Falling in love

Falling in love (love)

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love


End file.
